DC Comics
DC Comics è una delle più importanti e attive case editrici di fumetti negli Stati Uniti d'America. Tra i suoi simboli ci sono personaggi che hanno fatto la storia del genere supereroistico e avventuroso, come Superman, Batman e Wonder Woman. È presente sul mercato con vari prodotti, anche non supereroici. Storia Nel 1935 nasceva la National Allied Publishing, casa editrice di fumetti, fondata dal maggiore della cavalleria statunitense Malcom Wheeler Nicholson. Nel febbraio dello stesso anno esce la sua prima pubblicazione, New Fun Comics. La sua prima grande innovazione risiede nel realizzare pubblicazioni a fumetti contenenti del materiale inedito. Fino a quel periodo le riviste a fumetti contenevano in gran parte ristampe delle strisce pubblicate sui quotidiani (newspaper comic strips). L'altra storica scelta editoriale arriva pochi mesi dopo quando la serie cambia nome e formato diventando More Fun Comics e di fatto imponendo sul mercato le dimensioni (circa 17 centimetri di larghezza per 26 di altezza) oggi da tutti utilizzate nel mercato fumettistico internazionale, almeno per quel che riguarda i supereroi. Il nuovo formato viene scelto principalmente per ridurre il quantitativo di carta per la stampa ma anche per renderlo più visibile e gestibile sugli espositori delle edicole. Nel dicembre 1935 arriva la distribuzione della nuova serie New Comics che dal novembre 1938 prende il nome Adventure Comics, con il quale viene distribuita ancora ad oggi. Tecnicamente le due serie More Fun Comics e New Comics non erano ancora pubblicazioni DC in quanto questa sigla non era stata ancora introdotta. La sua orine la si deve all'arrivo di nuovi soci in aiuto del fondatore-editore Malcolm Wheeler Nicholson il quale alla fine del 1936 si trova in difficoltà economiche e non riesce a garantire i fondi necessari alla distribuzione. A questo punto subentrano Harry Donenfeld e Jack Liebowitz che fondano la Detective Comics Inc. (1937) la quale sovvenziona le due pubblicazioni. Inoltre sono coloro che prendono il ruolo di redattori e decidono di lanciare le serie Detective Comics (marzo 1937) e Action Comics (giugno 1938). Il nome ufficiale dell'editore diviene National Periodical Publications (o anche National Comics) ma a partire dal 1940 sulle serie pubblicate compare il logo DC che da metà degli anni settanta darà alla casa editrice il nome definitivo Dc Comics. Con gli anni l'editore ingloba anche altri piccoli marchi e case editrici, come la gloriosa Fawcett Comics, casa di origine di Capitan Marvel, o la Quality Comics, casa di origine, tra gli altri, di Blue Beetle. Crisi e grandi Cross-Over Come tutti i grandi editori di fumetti si cerca di sfruttare la popolarità di alcuni personaggi per rilanciarne altri. Anche la DC decide periodicamente di realizzare dei crossover, che coinvolgono alcuni, se non tutti, i personaggi pubblicati ogni mese. Durante la Golden Age la DC non adotta lo sviluppo classico dei crossover, che prevede una storia in più parti che inizia su un albo a fumetti per poi proseguire su quello di un altro personaggio. Questo espediente narrativo viene adottato soprattutto nella Silver Age (introdotto frequentemente sulle serie della rivale Marvel). Per fare incontrare i vari personaggi si utilizza invece una serie apposita intitolata All-Star Comics. Nei primi due numeri sono presenti storie di personaggi differenti ma a partire dal n.3 si fonda il primo supergruppo della storia del fumetto: la Justice Society of America. Si ha così modo di creare vicende a cui partecipano molti personaggi che appaiono su serie differenti o anche che non hanno una testata a loro dedicata. A partire dalla Silver Age si diffonde un particolare tipo di espediente narrativo simile ad un crossover ma che non vede l'incontro di supereroi di diverse serie ma di Terre Parallele (o Multiple). Una minaccia che coinvolge più universi differenti ma coesistenti prende il nome di "Crisis" (crisi in lingua inglese). Elenco delle principali Crisi e crossover realizzati da questa casa editrice: *Crisi on Erath-One and Earth-Two: su Justice League of America (Vol.1) n.21-22 (agosto-settembre 1963) si incontrano per la prima volta la JSA (primo supergruppo di Terra-Due) e la JLA (primo supergruppo di Terra-Uno). *Crisi sulle Terre multiple: da allora in poi periodicamente (circa con cadenza annuale) i due supergruppi si incontrano per sventare Crisi che minacciano più Terre parallele. In questo ciclo di storie si mettono le basi per lo sviluppo del primo Multiverso DC. *Crisi sulle Terre infinite n.1-12 (aprile 1985 - marzo 1986): miniserie che vede la distruzione del primo Multiverso. Dal punto di vista editoriale si vuole semplificare la continuity dei personaggi e delle serie. Dopo il 1985 tutte le storie si svolgono in un unico universo narrativo. Le origini di quasi tutti i personaggi vengono riscritte o comunque aggiornate. *Legends n.1-6 (novembre 1986 - aprile 1987): il semidio Darkseid cerca di screditare i supereroi agli occhi degli altri esseri umani, ma fallisce. Si tratta del primo evento post-Crisis e coinvolge tutte le principali serie pubblicate. Tutti i supereoi si trovano a combattere ma questa volta la minaccia non prende il nome editoriale di Crisis e non vi è nessun accenno a Terre parallele. *Millennium n.1-8 (gennaio-febbraio 1987): la Justice League of America e gli altri supereroi si trovano a combattere i Manhunters, la razza di androidi creata dai Guardiani di Oa prima di passare al Corpo delle Lanterne Verdi. Lo scopo della miniserie è di stabilire un nuovo background narrativo per la Lanterna Verde Hal Jordan nel nuovo contesto post-Crisis. *Invasione! n.1-3 (1988): i supereroi combattono la razza aliena dei Dominators (Dominatori). *Guerra degli dei n.1-4 (settembre-dicembre 1991): primo grande evento DC Comics ispirato alla mitologia. La dea malvagia è Circe che vuole distruggere Gaea (la madre Terra). Per il suo fine riesce a scatenare un confronto tra il pantheon degli dei greci e quello degli dei romani. La battaglia topica è Wonder Woman vs. Capitan Marvel. *Armageddon 2001 n.1-2 (maggio-ottobre 1991): la storia non si articola con crossover all'interno delle serie regolari ma negli albi con cadenza annuale (Annuals). La minaccia consiste nel supercriminale del futuro Monarch. L'importanza del personaggio è data dal fatto che, con il nome Extant, sarà uno dei protagonisti di Zero Hour. *Eclipso: L'oscurità interiore *Linee di sangue *Ora zero n.4-0, la numerazione è inversa, (settembre-ottobre 1995): lo scopo degli autori è di dare maggior coerenza e linearità all'Universo narrativo post-Crisis. Dopo 9 anni si torna ad utilizzare il termine Crisis (il titolo originale dell'opera è Zero Hour: Crisis in Time). *Our Worlds at War *Il Male si scatena *L'ultima notte: con l'ultimo sacrificio da vivo di Hal Jordan per la Terra. *Genesi *One Million *Il Regno: una sorta di pre-quel della miniserie fuori continuity Kingdom Come – Venga il tuo Regno. *Il Giorno del Giudizio *I nostri mondi in guerra *Crisi d'Identità *Crisi finale A questi si possono aggiungere gli incontri/scontri con altre grandi case editrici, come quello con i personaggi della concorrente Marvel Comics (JLA/Vendicatori). Etichette La DC insieme alla Marvel diede vita all'effimero marchio Amalgam, dove i personaggi delle due case editrici erano fusi gli uni con gli altri dando vita a supereroi che miscelavano poteri e carattere dei personaggi uniti. Nel 1993 per accaparrarsi una più ampia fetta di pubblico la DC creò la Vertigo, con la quale si affrontano temi più complessi e storie più adate ad un pubblico adulto Nel 1998 la DC Comics acquisi la Wildstorm Productions La casa editrice è molto attiva anche nel settore dei film (DC Comics Film) e delle serie tv come Arrow, Flash e altre. Tutte queste opere sono fuori dal canone dell'universo DC cartaceo Elenco Personaggi nella Wikia Eroi *All Star Superman *Alto Padre *Aquaman *Atomo *Batman *Black Canary *Capitan Marvel *Carol Ferris *Dottor Fate *Etrigan *Firestorm *Freccia Verde *Flash *Hourman *Ion *Karate Kid *Krypto *Martian Manhunter *Maxima *Mon-El *Orion *Power Girl *Robin *Sodam Yat *Superboy *Supergirl *Superman *Superman (Kingdom Come) *Superman One Million *Superman (Pre-Crisis) *Superman Prime *Swamp Thing *Waverider *Wonder Woman Neutrali *Bat-Mite *Deathstroke *Eradicatore *Fonte *Kismet *Lobo *Mr. Mxyzptl *Overmonitor *Presenza *Spettro *Straniero Fantasma *Zeus Cattivi *Amazo *Anti-Monitor *Ares *Atrocitus *Bane *Bizzarro *Black Adam *Brainiac *Composite Superman *Clayface *Crono *Cyborg Superman *Darkseid *Dottor Light *Doomsday *Due Facce *H'El *Imperiex *Joker *La Grande Bestia Malvagia *Lex Luthor *Mandrakk *Mister Freeze *Monarca *Nekron *Omega *Parallax *Professor Zoom *Sinestro *Superboy Prime *Spaventapasseri *Time Trapper *Ultraman *Validus *Zoom Gruppi *Guardiani dell'Universo *Lanterna Verde *Justice League of America Razze *Monitors Oggetti *Anello delle Laterne Verdi *Equazione Anti-Vita *Lancia del Destino *Macchina dei Miracoli *Pensierobot Categoria:Universi Categoria:Comics Categoria:Fumetti